Le diable s'habille en armure d'or
by KiitCh0une
Summary: Recueil de sept One-shot sur le sujet des sept péchés capitaux. Yaoi, couples différents, chacun mis en avant dans chaque chapitre, Yaoi, Lemon s prévu s . T pour l'instant, M plus tard sans doute.
1. Gourmandise

****Me revoilàààà! Pour un recueil de mini OS en plus cette fois ^^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Oh, vous le savez, ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leurs dos. (Enfin vous pouvez toujours envoyer une rétribution à... Quoi? Illégal? Naan)  
**Pairing: **Aiolia/Shaka pour ce premier OS sur la GOURMANDISEUUUH ^^ Rien de bien méchant, vous excitez pas trop, on verra pas leurs fesses :p (J'entends déjà les hurlements déçus)  
**Rating: **T pour le Yaoi, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi s'insurger.  
**Note: **Traces de Milo/Camus, de Shura/Aphrodite, et de Dohko/Shion, vous êtes prévenus ^^  
**Note 2: **Le proverbe original est: "La gourmandise tue plus de gens que l'épée" il me semble :)

Voilà pas plus, ENJOY!

* * *

**Gourmandise**

_ou « La gourmandise tue plus de gens que le Cancer. »_

Quand Aphrodite vit le Lion passer en courant devant lui, il sut : cet idiot avait fait une bourde. Et pour courir aussi vite, comme s'il avait la peste au cul, ça devait être une sacrée connerie.

L'animal ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer, lui qui descendait et leur faisait grâce de sa magnifique présence, dans sa grande clémence, et qui illuminait ainsi la matinée chevaleresque. Le Poisson pesta et se décida à rejoindre Milo dans les gradins des arènes. Le regard du Scorpion lui en dit long, et il se douta que ça allait barder. A voir DeathMask s'égosiller au centre de l'arène, retenu par Shion lui-même, aidé de Mû, surveillés par Aldébaran qui était prêt à donner un coup de main, il comprit la gravité de la situation.

« Son putain de visage que je vais coller sur mon mur, moi ! »

Ce fut tout ce que comprit Aphrodite du charabia qui découlait des lèvres du Cancer, puisqu'il se mit à jurer de plus belle en Italien. Le Suédois secoua sa magnifique chevelure, parce qu'il le valait bien, avant d'interroger son arachnide préféré du regard. Enfin, Milo sembla enclin à parler.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir du Lion à la broche ce soir ! »

Le Scorpion rit, apparemment enchanté, mais tout cela n'avançait pas son homologue du douzième, toujours perdu dans la bataille.

« T'as loupé un de ces trucs Aphro ! » ajouta le Capricorne qui les rejoignait, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir ri.

Le chevalier des Poissons grommela.

« Excuse moi, mon gommage me semblait plus important que vos entraînements factices ! Et puis, le sable, c'est mauvais pour ma peau. »

Shura éclata d'un rire franc, accompagné par Milo, déjà euphoriques de la scène qui s'était présentée à eux.

« Bon, j'ai le droit de savoir maintenant ? » se plaignit le Suédois, las d'attendre.

« Seulement si j'ai mon bisou d'abord. »

Aphrodite sourit enfin et enlaça son Capricorne pour aller titiller ses lèvres de sa langue avant de s'en emparer.

« Moi aussi j'y ai droit ? » souffla le Scorpion avec un sourire lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent.

Le Poisson du Nord lui tira la langue dans une moue aussi significative que délicieuse à regarder.

« T'y as cru, je tiens à mon degré corporel quand même ! »

A cela le huitième gardien répondit par un regard vers le côté opposé des tribunes où, à l'ombre, le Verseau bouquinait en attendant la fin de la crise Italienne.

« Oh, je suis sûr que Shura aurait tout mis en œuvre pour te réchauffer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » déclara alors un Milo un peu trop imaginatif… Ou pas.

Aphrodite sourit en même temps que sa chèvre préférée mais aucun ne confirma… Ni ne démentit.

« Monsieur frigidaire fait du boudin ? »

« Au contraire, il est très content que je lui aie emprunté Le Journal d'Anne Frank. »

« Quelle drôle d'idée. »

« L'amour est fait de sacrifices, mon beau Poisson. »

« Oui enfin on dit aussi que l'amour est aveugle… »

« Bah, Shaka se débrouille très bien sans ses yeux, alors… »

Et là-dessus le Scorpion et le Capricorne se fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire, sous l'incompréhension la plus totale du Suédois.  
Ils furent alors rejoint par le crabe, apparemment calmé et relâché par les deux Béliers qui discutaient à présent en lui jetant des regards inquiets.  
DeathMask, fulminant, s'assit lourdement dans les gradins, grommelant dans sa barbe, fixés par les trois autres chevaliers dans son dos.

« Non mais j'vous jure… »

Ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé, Aphrodite s'assit à côté de lui, posant son divin postérieur sur le béton impur et impropre à sa peau. Sacré privilège que faisait là le Poisson au morceau de tribune. La beauté était Aphrodite.

« Oser me demander, à moi, un truc pareil ! »

Shura et Milo s'assirent à leur tour, silencieux, chacun faisant un gros effort pour ne pas exploser de rire devant le susceptible animal à pince.  
Ils se concentrèrent sur le combat qui opposait Aldébaran à Mû, en bas, pour retenir le moindre plissement de muscle zygomatique. Le Suédois remarqua alors qu'il manquait Aioros, Dohko, Shaka et les deux Gémeaux. Mais, n'étant pas obligé de participer, Kanon avait du filer _à l'anglaise._ Aphrodite sourit, c'était le cas de le dire.  
Si tous les autres étaient en retard, ils allaient se faire passer un savon par le Grand Pope, et Aphrodite n'aurait pas aimé être à leur place. Sauf s'ils avaient une bonne excuse, ce qui devait être le cas de Dohko, au minimum, lui qui en avait toujours une. Ou qui arrivait toujours à se faire pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre. De toute façon, le seul à sourire lorsque Shion s'énervait, c'était bien la Balance. Allez savoir pourquoi.  
Même si le Suédois avait bien une petite idée en tête, qui expliquerait les accalmies soudaines du Pope et les fréquents allers retours du vieux maître entre sa Maison et le temple Popal. Et, par la même occasion, les griffures dans la nuque de la Balance.

Restait donc à savoir ce que faisaient les autres, et, surtout, ce qui énervait tant le crustacé.

« En plein combat en plus ! » s'écria alors le désigné, en rage, rouge comme… Comme… Ben comme un crabe.

Aphrodite n'osa pas demander le pourquoi du comment, de peur d'énerver encore plus l'animal à pinces. Et Athéna savait de quoi il était capable dans ces moments là. Le Poisson aussi, remarquez. Il avait déjà expérimenté la chose. Son postérieur en avait d'ailleurs conservé les douleurs.

Voyant que le quatrième or était sur le point de faire un meurtre, Aphrodite le prit dans ses bras et le força à s'allonger contre lui. DeathMask se débattit un peu puis, soufflant, se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux quand le Suédois joua avec ses cheveux, et sa colère retomba petit à petit. Souriant, le douzième gardien pianota sur son front, puis alla chatouiller son nez, ce qui eut pour effet de lui arracher un grognement mi-agacé mi-amusé.

Shura les fixa, comme surveillant chaque geste du Poisson, peut-être un peu jaloux. Aphrodite lui sourit pour le rassurer. Non, il avait déjà suffisamment goûté au Cancer pour ne pas se risquer à tromper son Capricorne avec. La douleur du lendemain n'était décidément pas la même.  
Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser l'animal marin dans cet état, et il était l'un des seuls à savoir le calmer.  
DeathMask grogna encore un peu, rumina au passage, et finalement se tut, un peu moins énervé.  
Mais le sourire qu'affichait à présent Milo, toujours à côté d'eux, les inquiéta. Et il y avait de quoi, puisqu'il allait être la source de la nouvelle colère du crustacé.

« Alors comme ça tu serais intéressé par notre Jeanne d'Arc Indienne, petit crabe ? »

Le quatrième or se redressa soudain, foudroyant l'animal du regard, et se remit à beugler, comme quoi le Scorpion n'était pas bien dans sa tête, et qu'il était encore plus con que le Lion à répéter ses suppositions incongrues, que lui n'était pas cinglé à ce point, et qu'il avait des goûts normaux, nom de Zeus.

Plus loin, le Lion avait passé les temples jusqu'au sien sans trouver personne pour le protéger d'un Italien énervé après lui. Il continua donc sa course pour trouver un temple habité, et le premier qu'il trouva fut celui de son voisin du dessus. Il gratta à la porte des appartements Virginaux et attendit.

« Entre ! »

La voix de l'Indien lui parvint, légèrement étouffée. Il poussa la porte, referma derrière en soupirant, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour repousser le crustacé s'il décidait de monter. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, il trouva sur la table en face de lui quelques gâteaux et divers biscuits déposés dans un plateau argenté, et qui semblaient le regarder avec insistance. A cette vision, son ventre se mit à gargouiller et à lui hurler de se jeter sur la nourriture. Il le savait, sa gourmandise le tuerait. Il se retint néanmoins, sans cesser de fixer ces trésors pour ses papilles gustatives. Non, il savait se tenir, il ne devait pas, devait pas… Mais ce chocolat qui commençait à fondre… Et ce glaçage de noix de coco qui brillait sous la lumière… Et…

« Je me doutais que c'était toi. »

Aiolia fut tiré de sa contemplation par l'apparition de la Vierge dans le salon. Et une nouvelle vision enchanteresse s'offrit à lui. Le sixième or se dévoilait presque entièrement à lui, une serviette sur les reins, ses cheveux et sa peau dégoulinant d'une eau qu'il aurait bien voulu remplacer. Inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait chez l'animal à crocs, Shaka frictionna ses cheveux de la serviette qu'il tenait à la main en lui souriant.

« Prends les, ils sont pour toi. »

Mais le Lion continua de détailler le corps presque nu devant lui, comme hypnotisé par le mouvement des gouttes d'eau qui se glissaient jusque sous la serviette qui serrait les reins de son voisin. Devant le silence qui suivit sa phrase, Shaka se mordit la lèvre.

« Ah, excuse moi pour ma tenue, je viens de rentrer, alors j'ai pris une douche… »

Le Grec secoua la tête. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, mais alors pas du tout.  
La Vierge poussa le plateau vers lui.

« Mange les je te dis. Je les ai sortis exprès en te sentant monter. »

Un peu par automatisme, Aiolia saisit l'une des pâtisseries et la porta en sa bouche, la frôlant de sa langue tout en fixant encore et toujours le corps fin devant ses yeux.

« Et comme ça, tu peux peut-être me dire ce qui t'amène. »

Aiolia laissa fondre le chocolat dans sa bouche en se demandant quel goût pouvait avoir la peau de l'Indien avant de répondre.

« Ma sécurité. »

Shaka resta un moment silencieux à cette annonce.

« Ta sécurité ? »

« Me suis fait agresser par un Cancer. »

A nouveau la Vierge resta silencieuse sous l'aveu. Puis soupira.

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, par Athéna, mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Le Grec grogna et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi c'était pas lui et qu'il y était pour rien. Shaka se mit à murmurer en une langue que le Lion ne put traduire.

S'il était effrayant de voir un DeathMask s'énerver et crier des jurons en Italien, Aiolia trouvait adorable cette habitude qu'avait Shaka de marmonner quelques phrases dans sa langue natale, l'air pensif ou une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Il n'en comprenait pas un mot, mais la langue qui allait et venait en un jargon inconnu le tentait autant qu'elle le fascinait.

Et c'était comme une nouvelle sucrerie à laquelle il n'avait jamais touché, comme un nouveau dessert qu'on ne lui avait jamais présenté. Et il sut: il voulait plus que tout goûter à ce morceau de chair qui s'agitait dans la bouche virginale, et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Sa gourmandise aurait raison de lui.  
Alors, pendant que l'Indien parlait, il reposa sans y faire attention le biscuit qu'il tenait et préféra s'approcher de la Vierge, perdue dans son monologue. C'est en sentant deux mains sur ses joues rendues fraîches par l'eau que Shaka s'interrompit, restant incompréhensif quant aux intentions du Lion. Intentions qui se firent un peu plus claires quand l'animal colla son corps contre le sien à peine couvert par une serviette avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sous la surprise, l'Indien resta immobile alors que les lèvres félines dansaient sur les siennes, glissant à la recherche de saveurs nouvelles. Elles glissèrent quelques instant encore avant de s'écarter légèrement pour laisser passer la langue avide du Grec qui glissa sur les lèvres adverses toujours fermées. Enfin, la Vierge réagit et sembla poser une question contre sa bouche, question qui fut étouffée par le contact, et par l'entrée précipitée de la langue du cinquième or qui se glissa entre ses dents pour aller chercher sa jumelle. Shaka tenta de repousser l'animal qui s'accaparait sa bouche sans raison apparente, mais ses mains furent attrapées par celles du félin qui en profita pour le pousser contre un mur et le bloquer ainsi. La Vierge protesta sous l'étreinte, mais bientôt, elle joignit d'elle-même sa langue à celle du Lion pour entamer une danse éperdue. Aiolia sourit durant l'échange, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Sa gourmandise l'avait poussé à capturer les lèvres virginales, et à présent son envie tout comme sa curiosité étaient satisfaites. Restait à savoir jusqu'où sa gourmandise allait le pousser, et en sentant soudainement une vague de chaleur l'envahir, il sut qu'elle le pousserait sûrement, un jour, à retirer tout vêtement sur le corps du sixième gardien pour le posséder.

Mais ce fait faisait partie d'un futur plus ou moins proche, et en libérant les lèvres de l'Indien, il sut ce futur pas si proche... Et dut une nouvelle fois prendre ses jambes à son cou pour aller se terrer dans son propre temple, s'enfermant à double tour.

Depuis, plus aucun chevalier ne vit Aiolia. Le pauvre Lion ne pouvait pas descendre: un Cancer l'attendait impatiemment pour, au mieux, le décapiter, au pire, le torturer pendant mille et mille jours avant de lui arracher le visage pour refaire son mur et de se servir de son corps comme paillasson. Mais l'animal ne pouvait pas non plus remonter: là haut l'attendait la Vierge, prête à déclencher son envol dans un monde inconnu ou la perte de quelques voire tous ses sens avant de le découper en petits morceaux à donner en pâture aux chatons abandonnés par vengeance.

Et des deux, Aiolia ne savait pas qui il craignait le plus. Oui, sa gourmandise aurait sa peau.

* * *

Et voilà!

Pauvre Lion, j'aime le martyriser!

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, et si vous avez des idées pour un couple et un thème faites m'en part ^^

Sachez que Luxure, Avarice et Jalousie ont déjà un couple, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées pour Orgueil, Paresse et Colère :)


	2. Avarice

**Poilou poilou!**

Ca faisait longtemps! (Sauf pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic ^^)  
J'ai pas écrit pour ce recueil depuis... Feu ma clé usb :'(

M'enfin, me revoilà, pour un nouveau OS suuuuur... L'Avariiiceuh! Ouéééé!

Alors, que dire que dire? Déjà, désolée d'avoir été si longue! Ensuite, non, ce OS n'a rien à voir avec le précédent! Et enfin... Euh... Bah c'est tout.

**Diclaimer: **Vous le savez, pas à moi, blablabla.  
**Pairing: **Plusieurs! Notamment du Rhada/Kanon (dans CE sens è_é), du Minos/Eaque (dans le sens que vous voulez), du Aioros/Saga (dans ce sens aussi!) évoqué.  
**Rating: **Eeeuh... T. Y a rien.  
**Note: **Je vous aimeuh!  
**Note 2: **La citation de base est "_Le coffre que l'avare a fait dépositaire de son trésor, est tout ensemble et son ciel et son enfer." _Bref ça change pas trop.  
**Note 3: **

* * *

Merci au reviewers bien sûr! Ca fait plaisir de se savoir lue et encouragée! ^^

Now enjoy!

* * *

**Avarice**

_ou « Le coffre que l'avare a fait dépositaire de son trésor, est tout ensemble et son ciel et ses Enfers.»_

_Jaune pisse._

C'était ça. _Jaune pisse._ Il n'y avait pas couleur plus adaptée à celle de ses yeux. Jaune pisse.

C'est tout ce que voyait Rhadamanthe, ce matin là, en fixant son reflet. Celui-ci le dévisageait, l'air endormi, les cheveux en bataille, et le fixait de ses immondes yeux jaunes. Comme lui, le reflet dans le miroir finit par baisser les yeux en soupirant et se pencha pour passer un peu d'eau sur son visage. La nuit avait été longue, ce qui ne rajoutait pas à son absence de charme habituelle. Non pas que Rhadamanthe avait ne serait ce qu'eu la prétention de se trouver beau -non mais, il était Juge des Enfers, il n'était pas là pour faire joli, mais plutôt pour effrayer! -, mais vraiment, ces yeux là le dérangeaient. Naître avec une couleur bien plus ordinaire -marron, noir, il s'en fichait!- lui aurait été bien moins douloureux à regarder. Qui avait envie d'avoir du jaune pisse au fond des yeux?

Il ébouriffa un peu plus sa tignasse matinale en soupirant une fois de plus et s'étira sans plus se regarder avant de faire demi-tour pour regagner sa chambre. Il la traversa, ignorant sa couverture qui bougeait un peu, accompagné de petits soupirs et gémissements. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il mit une poêle sur le feu et, aidé d'oeufs, de tomates, de saucisses et de lard, entama la cuisson d'un _English Breakfast. _L'odeur salée se répandit rapidement dans tout ce qui lui servait d'habitat, et aussi ne fut il pas surprit d'entendre quelques pas derrière lui et de sentir bientôt deux bras se refermer autour de sa taille. Inconsciemment, il sourit.

La tête appuyée sur son épaule, le corps enroulé dans la couverture collé à son dos, Kanon bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de renifler avec envie.

« Il y en a pour moi?» ronronna t'il en se frottant contre la nuque du Wyvern.

« Je croyais que tu détestais la bouffe anglaise.»

« Seulement celle qui est visqueuse ou non identifiée.»

Rhadamanthe leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh allez Rhada, tu dois le savoir, pourtant, que _j'adore_ les saucisses...»

Le Wyvern rit, s'avouant ainsi vaincu, et éteignit le feu sous la poêle.

« Allez, assieds toi.»

Ravi, Kanon relâcha le corps anglais et sautilla jusqu'à la petite table, à peine assez grande pour deux personnes, et faisant de la couverture qui l'entourait une montagne, il put s'asseoir. En approchant la poêle bénie du Dragon des Mers, Rhadamanthe s'attendait presque à le voir baver. Ce qui l'aurait bien fait chier, soit dit en passant, parce qu'il y avait déjà -probablement- assez de saloperies comme ça sur sa couverture.

« Manger!» cria Kanon devant son assiette, alors qu'au même moment grondait son estomac.

Et sans plus attendre il s'appliqua à le satisfaire. Rhadamanthe le regarda manger un instant. Il ressemblait à un enfant devant son gâteau d'anniversaire.

« Tu dois rejoindre Minos et Eaque quand?» demanda l'ex Marina, la bouche pleine, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de sa réflexion.

« J'ai le temps. Avale avant de parler, tu vas t'étouffer.»

Kanon haussa les épaules mais avala tout de même.

« J'ai le temps aussi. Après tout, c'est pas comme si Athéna et les autres avaient _vraiment_ besoin de moi.»

Le Wyvern hocha vaguement la tête, écoutant plus ou moins. Kanon, qui attendait une réaction, le fixait. Rien ne vint. Alors il insista:

« J'ai bien une heure à tuer. Peut être plus.»

Toujours aucune réaction. Le Gémeaux tiqua.

« Rhada! Je suis en train de te dire que je suis actuellement libre pour rejouer la bête à deux dos!» grommela t'il.

Le Juge cligna des yeux.

« Oh, oui, pardon, j'étais ailleurs.»

Kanon grimaça.

« J'ai remarqué oui! Qu'est ce que tu contemplais avec autant d'intérêt?» bougonna t'il.

« Tes yeux.»

Le Dragon des Mers resta bouche bée, sa fourchette délaissée en l'air, dévisageant l'étrange personnage en face de lui comme s'il venait de lui demander sa main.

« Mon Dieu Rhada, articula t'il avec difficulté une fois remis de ses émotions, c'est la chose la plus romantique que tu m'aies jamais dite. T'es malade?»

L'Anglais soupira, levant les yeux et secouant la tête.

« T'as raison. J'dois être fiévreux. Lève ton cul, on va baiser.»

Rassuré de reconnaître son Spectre, Kanon se leva d'un bond, se prit les pieds dans le tissu qui l'entourait, se cassa la gueule et se releva comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu débarasses, je t'attends!» chantonna t'il en se sauvant dans la chambre.

Consterné, Rhadamanthe mit assiettes et poêle dans l'évier et les passa vaguement sous l'eau, tandis que bientôt il entendit s'élever un petit air de musique depuis sa chambre. Refermant le robinet, il quitta la cuisine pour venir se poster devant les pieds du lit, détaillant le Gémeaux qui, un magazine people à la con entre les mains, avait levé les yeux vers lui.

« Tu chantes du Final Fantasy VIII là?»

« Yep.»

« C'est sexy.»

Kanon jeta le magazine au sol.

« Sois tu te fous de ma gueule, sois t'es sérieux et particulièrement attentionné aujourd'hui... Et franchement, je sais pas laquelle des solutions me fout le plus les boules.»

Le Juge s'assit au bord du lit et plongea son regard dans l'océan qui servait d'iris à son vis à vis.

« Ca t'es pas venu à l'idée que je pourrais simplement être amoureux?»

Un oreiller atterrit sur sa tête de façon plutôt violente.

« Dis pas de connerie comme ça, tu veux?» gronda le Dragon des Mers, beaucoup plus froid alors.

Rhadamanthe ricana. Mais malgré tout, pour appaiser l'animal bleu, il s'empara de ses lèvres et le coucha sur le lit. Nu sous la couverture, le Grec ne perdit pas de temps pour ôter le pantalon enfilé à la va-vite du Spectre. Ils oublièrent bien vite leur échange verbal pour ne plus se concentrer que sur leurs corps.

* * *

Eaque pestait. Rhadamanthe était en retard, encore. Rhadamanthe était _toujours_ en retard. Enfin non, il était ponctuel, avant. _Avant. _Avant de traîner avec ce stupide animal bleu, là, chevalier d'Athéna en plus. Et depuis, pouf, la belle vie le Rhada, il se pointait aux heures auxquelles il se pointait, et si pas content bah c'était pareil.  
Alors il pestait, Eaque. Et Minos, silencieux et amusé, le regardait faire les cent pas. Bien sûr, Minos s'en fichait, lui. C'était même le premier à essayer de le retenir, le matin, à coups de suppliants « encore cinq minutes » ou de « et si on y allait pas? » et même de mains baladeuses s'il le fallait. Mais Eaque n'aimait pas être en retard, même s'il savait que de toute façon Rhadamanthe ne serait jamais arrivé à l'heure s'il y avait dans les parages l'autre jumeau aux influences douteuses.

Quand enfin Rhadamanthe arriva, le Garuda le fusilla du regard, les lèvres pincées, mordues mêmes, tant il était furieux.

« Je vais vous tuer. Toi, et lui!» gronda dangereusement le brun.

« Qui?» demanda innocemment Rhadamanthe, avec l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Tu crois que je sais pas pourquoi t'es à la bourre? C'est sa faute, à cet abruti du Sanctuaire!»

Le Wyvern haussa les épaules.

« T'es mal baisé aujourd'hui Eaque. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici.» ricana t'il.

Minos en fit de même, alors que le Garuda fulminait. Certes Eaque perdait rarement son sang froid, mais il avait horreur, il détestait, il abhorrait, il haissait, il maudissait le manque de ponctualité. Mais sa colère n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter Rhadamanthe. Alors, après avoir proféré des injures telles que nous ne les retranscrirons pas ici, il fit volte face et ouvrit la marche.

Pas vexé pour un sou, Rhadamanthe le suivit, accompagné de Minos. Mieux vallait laisser le brun déversait sa colère sur rien du tout, à distance raisonnable.

« Il est de bonne humeur, on dirait, fit remarquer le blond, il m'a insulté moins longtemps que la dernière fois.»

« Il est peut être pas aussi « mal baisé » que tu ne le penses.» répondit le gris avec un sourire.

Le Wyvern lui jeta un regard amusé et hocha la tête d'un air complice.

« Et sinon, ta matinée à toi? Plutôt bonne, j'ai l'impression.» reprit Minos.

« Oh pitié, tu vas me parler de la pluie et du beau temps aussi? Tu te fiches de ma matinée, autant que moi de la tienne.»

« Je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est juste que j'ai toujours droit à une anecdote... Kanonesque*.»

« Oh. Bah, il est con. Que veux tu que je te dise de plus?»

« Je vois. Rien d'exceptionnel aujourd'hui.»

Ils firent quelques pas de plus dans un silence total, puisque même Eaque, plus loin, s'était calmé. Puis le Wyvern s'immobilisa, obligeant Minos à en faire de même. Finalement, se sentant peu suivi, le Garuda stoppa sa marche également et se tourna vers eux avant de revenir avec un soupir.

« Dites, reprit l'Anglais en regardant dans le vide, songeur. Vous croyez que je suis amoureux?»

Les deux autres Juges le fixèrent avec un air horrifié sur le visage. La bouche du Griffon s'était même ouverte en grand à cette question.

Devant les réactions très... Positives de ses pairs, Rhadamanthe soupira.

« Laissez tomber.»

« Par Hadès, Rhada, ne nous refais jamais ça! J'ai cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter!» maugréa Minos.

« Ca va pas? T'as de la fièvre?» demanda le brun.

« Ouais, ouais, ça doit être ça.» marmonna le Wyvern en reprenant sa marche.

* * *

Comparée à la journée qu'avait probablement dû vivre le Juge, celle de Kanon avait été assez calme, en somme. A peine rentré au Sanctuaire, Saga lui avait confié le temple pendant qu'il irait faire des courses - de très grandes et importantes courses- pour préparer l'anniversaire d'Aioros. Il était parti tôt et était rentré tard, les bras chargés, éreinté, tandis que son jumeau avait passé de longues heures sur le canapé, une manette entre les mains, à buter des gens, à grimper sur les toits et dans les arbres et à échapper aux loups**.

En le voyant arriver ainsi, étouffé sous le nombre de sacs, la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Kanon fut de lui demander de «ne pas passer devant la télé», sinon il n'y verrait plus. Saga avait pété sa crise, comme quoi son frère n'était qu'un lamasticot amorphe ou un truc du genre, ce à quoi le Dragon des Mers avait répondu par un casque sur les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.

Finalement, Saga s'était occupé des courses tout seul, malheureusement pour lui, mais il s'en doutait. Il n'essaya même pas d'étriper son jumeau pour se venger. Au contraire, une fois tout remis en ordre, il s'allongea sur le canapé et se colla à l'ex Marina qui, pour le coup, avait un peu de mal pour jouer. Saga ferma les yeux un moment, au chaud contre son jumeau, écoutant son coeur battre sous ses vêtements.

« Tu n'es pas souvent là en ce moment...» marmonna t'il en serrant son frère contre lui.

D'une main, Kanon leva un côté du casque qu'il avait toujours sur la tête.

« Quoi?»

Saga soupira.

« Rien. Je suis fatigué.»

Le Dragon des Mers hocha la tête, absorbé par son écran, et joua avec les cheveux de son frère le temps d'une cinématique.

« Tu te mets dans de sacrés états juste pour un anniversaire.» fit il remarquer un peu distraitement.

Saga sourit.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'en a pas eu un, un vrai. Avec tout le monde. Un joyeux.»

Kanon quitta l'écran des yeux et les baissa vers son jumeau pelotonné contre lui.

« Saga?»

« Hm?»

« Réponds moi sincèrement... Ca fait combien de temps que tu l'aimes?»

Le premier Gémeaux se mit à rougir et les deux coeurs des jumeaux accélérèrent à l'unisson. Une ange passa. Seuls les quelques bruits de la télé venaient perturber le silence.

« Ca doit faire vingt ans.» finit par chuchoter Saga.

L'ex Marina resta silencieux après une telle annonce. Il délaissa la manette pour serrer son frère contre lui à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. T'es trop sentimental, mon grand.» plaisanta t'il.

Saga le mordit.

« Et toi tu l'es pas assez.»

« T'es fleur bleue.»

« Et toi t'es une loque.»

« T'es trop accroché.»

« Et toi t'es trop détaché.»

« Je rigole pas, Saga, ça va finir par te blesser.»

« Je rigole pas non plus. Tu vivras jamais si tu te laisses pas aller, Kanon.»

Les jumeaux se détaillèrent, ou peut être s'affrontaient t'ils du regard.

« De quoi tu parles?»

Saga le lâcha et se releva.

« Tu crois que je sais pas pourquoi tu disparais tout le temps? Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux Kanon, tout le monde ici sait qui tu vas voir et pourquoi tu vas le voir. Seulement, il n'y a que toi pour te refuser à l'admettre.»

Il quitta la pièce, sous le regard ébahi de son jumeau.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je me laisserais aller, tu te fais des idées!» cria enfin Kanon, contrarié et plus très sûr de lui.

Mais, pensif, il ne toucha plus à son jeu. Plus tard, il se releva et, sans demander son reste, quitta le temple. Dans l'ombre, Saga le regarda descendre les escaliers, sachant où il allait et pourquoi il y allait. Tout ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas entraver son frère qui avait enfin appris à être amoureux.

* * *

Quand trois coups furent frappés à sa porte, Rhadamanthe était en train de manger un morceau de viande rapidement cuit, un papier sous les yeux. Avec un soupir, il délaissa ses occupations pour aller ouvrir. Une tignasse bleue lui souhaita le bonsoir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? J'ai pas le temps, je t'avais dit pas ce soir.»

Kanon fit la moue.

« Je t'embêterai pas, promis. Je voulais pas rester avec mon frère, et je savais pas où aller à part ici.» mentit il à peine.

Rhadamanthe leva les yeux au ciel et s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

« Bon, tu te mets dans un coin et tu t'occupes tout seul.»

Le Grec hocha la tête en entrant.

« Vous vous êtes disputés?» demanda le Wyvern, au cas où, en refermant derrière lui.

« Non non.»

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

« Tu as mangé?»

Le bruit d'un estomac pas content lui répondit.

« Evidemment. Prend ce que tu veux dans les placards, fais comme chez toi, j'ai du boulot.» grommela le Juge en se rasseyant.

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois, l'ex Marina se servit et prépara sa popote comme un grand. Puis il s'assit en face du Spectre, le regardant travailler, mangeant en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Rhadamanthe releva les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi?»

Kanon secoua la tête.

« Rien. Je te regarde travailler.»

« T'as l'air concentré, tu dois vouloir quelque chose.»

« Non non, je t'assure.»

« Hm.»

Le Juge se replongea dans sa lecture, se rappelant de temps à autre que son morceau de steack refroidissait dans son assiette. Le Gémeaux continuait de le détailler dans un mutisme parfait. Il sourit en constant les quelques changements sur le visage de l'Anglais.

« J'ai le droit de savoir quel est le problème?» finit il par demander.

« Hm... On a un mort mais seulement le corps.»

« Hein?»

« On a un mec mort, mais il y a seulement son corps. Et on ne peut pas juger un corps.»

Kanon soupira.

« Bien sûr qu'on peut juger un corps!»

Le Wyvern leva les yeux vers lui l'air consterné. Tiens donc, il allait lui apprendre son métier maintenant?

« Regarde, par exemple, tu peux juger mon corps de parfait, sexy, magnifique, sexuellement attirant et surtout de très étroit.»

Le Juge ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il opta pour la troisième solution.

« T'es con.»  
Kanon rit.

« Au moins, j'ai égayé ta soirée.»

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?»

« Tes yeux. Tu lisais d'un air désintéressé, mais là, ils brillent à nouveau.»

Rhadamanthe cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et détourna le regard.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper plutôt que de me fixer.»

« Houla, mais c'est que tu vas rougir?»

« Fous moi la paix.» gronda froidement le Spectre.

Surpris, le Gémeaux resta un moment silencieux. Mais pas trop longtemps quand même.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves?»

« Je te demande pas de me rendre des comptes quand tu veux pas de «connerie» sur notre relation, alors je compte pas t'en rendre maintenant.»

A nouveau, Kanon resta muet un instant.

« Je t'ai vexé? Ce matin?»

« Non.» trancha sèchement le Wyvern en se reconcentrant sur son document.

« Tu veux me parler de... Sentiments?» demanda à voix basse le Gémeaux alors que son coeur s'emballait malgré lui.

« Je veux juste savoir pourquoi toi, tu n'en parles jamais.» rectifia Rhadamanthe sans le regarder.

Le silence revint. Cette fois, Kanon ne le brisa pas. Le Juge reprit son travail, oubliant même la présence du Chevalier en face de lui. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Le jumeau n'avait bougé ni parlé depuis. Il fixait le vide, réfléchissant tant bien que mal, essayant d'ignorer les battements fébriles de son coeur.

« J'ai peur.»

Rhadamanthe releva la tête vers lui.

« Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai peur.» répéta le Grec.

« Pardon?» lâcha le Spectre, incrédule.

« La dernière personne que j'ai aimée plus que moi même n'a pas hésité à m'enfermer et m'a laissé me noyer, en oubliant jusqu'à mon existence. Alors je crois que j'ai le droit d'avoir peur.»

Le Wyvern ne dit rien mais détailla le visage de son vis à vis, qui s'empourpa légèrement et détourna les yeux.

« C'est... Pour ça que je préfère... Me dire que tu m'appartiens... C'est plus facile...» bégaya le bleu.

« Pourquoi?»

Relevant les yeux vers lui, le Gémeaux pencha la tête sur la gauche.

« Pourquoi quoi?»

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je t'appartiens?»

Kanon se gratta la nuque.

« Tes yeux.»

S'il ne savait pas se tenir, Rhadamanthe aurait grand ouvert la bouche.

« Mes... Yeux? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, ils n'ont rien de...»

« On dirait de l'or, coupa l'ex Marina. Deux petits anneaux d'or.»

Le Spectre en resta totalement abasourdi. Le Grec sourit.

« Paraît que les dragons sont attirés par l'or. Qu'ils le gardent. Donc, tu m'appartiens.»

Enfin, un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage anglais.

« Mon Dieu Kanon, c'est la chose la plus romantique que tu m'aies jamais dite. T'es malade?» ricana le Juge.

Le jumeau lui fit un doigt.

« Fais pas le malin, je suis très avare, tu sais!»

* * *

* **Kanonesque:** J'ai hésité, je savais pas si écrire "Kanonique" était un jeu de mot valable ou pas :/

** **à buter des gens, à grimper sur les toits et dans les arbres et à échapper aux loups: **Toute ressemblance avec Assassin's Creed III serait purement fortuite.

* * *

Voilà! This is the end ^^

Plus que cinq péchés!  
Reviews? :D


End file.
